Mickey Mouse
King Mickey(português: Rei Mickey), simplesmente referido como The King(王様, Ōsama?), alteza ou sua alteza e mais comumente sua majestade é o rei de Disney Castle e um personagem recorrente na serie Kingdom Hearts. Ele viaja pelos mundos lutando contra as forças das trevas, e é o manejador escolhido pela Keyblade do Realm of Darkness, ainda que siga o caminho da luz. Originalmente acreditando que as trevas tinha de ser eliminada, ele eventualmente percebeu que luz e trevas são independentes e um não podem existir sem o outro devido ao seu encontro com riku. Historia Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts marca a primeira aparição de Mickey na série. Antes de realmente aparecer na tela, Mickey dá instruções aos seus súditos através de uma mensagen em Pluto. Ele não é visto até o final do jogo, em Kingdom Hearts, King Mickey saiu de sua casa, Disney Castle deixando uma nota instruindo Donald e Pateta "encontrar a chave". Em suas viagens, o King Mickey passou pelo Corridor of Darkness em Traverse Town e encontrou a Keyblade do Realm of Darkness. Dentro do reino das trevas, ele encontra Riku perguntando-lhe sobre o coração. No final de Kingdom Hearts, ele ajuda Sora a selar Kingdom Hearts para evitar os Heartless de escapar dela. Foi a escolha do Mickey e Riku ficar para trás no Realm of Darkness que começou Sora, Donald e Pateta em suas buscas em Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories e Kingdom Hearts II. Kingdom Hearts:Chain of Memories thumb|left Sora, Donald e Pateta inicialmente entram no Castle Oblivion acreditando que o rei de estava lá, mas isso não é o caso até Riku o segue. Ele aparece muitas vezes para Riku enquanto ele batalha com sua escuridão interior, como a sua luz, até que chegou cara a cara. A reunião com faz Mickey começa a suspeitar de sua verdadeira identidade. Depois de deixar o castelo, o rei e Riku se separaram Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days King Mickey aparece no bosque Twilight Town enfrentando Riku, que assumiu a forma de Heartless Xehanort. Mickey apronta-se para atacar Riku quando eleamarra calma sua faixa no lugar, e o olha chocado na mudança da aparência de Riku. Então eles fazem uma promessa de não dizer o que aconteceu a Sora quando ele acorda. King Mickey é jogável em Kingdom Hearts 358 / 2 Days Multiplayer Mode, vestindo seu manto da Organization XIII Para desbloqueá-lo, complete todas as missões, o que fará com que o item "Return of the King" fique disponível na loja do Moogle Kingdom Hearts II thumb Em Kingdom Hearts II, Mickey aparece com mais freqüência, mais do que nos últimos jogos da série. Ele é um personagem jogável em determinadas circunstâncias. Algum tempo depois que Riku se junto ao Diz, ele encontra Mickey e dá-lhe a bolsa munny que tinha roubado de Roxas em Simulated Twilight Town Não querendo que Sora e Kairi saibam sobre sua condição, Riku pede para Mickey não revelar o seu paradeiro ou sua condição para Sora, Mickey relutantemente concorda. Mickey mais tarde chega para ajudar Sora afastar as Nobodies que atacaram em Twilight Town com a vestimenta de um falso membro da Organization XIII. Depois da batalha, ele entrega a bolsa de Riku para Sora com munny e instrui a visitar o seu mentor, Yen Sid correndo depois. Yen Sid revela que as razões do Mickey deixar o Disney Castle no primeiro jogo foi investigar a misteriosa epidemia de Heartless e da Organização. Mickey faz várias aparições durante o jogo, e é ainda jogável quando Sora é derrotado em batalhas com chefões, se Sora é derrotado nestas batalhas, Mickey aparece e luta com o chefe até que ele mesmo é derrotado ou Sora é revivida, em qualquer caso, ele deixa o campo de batalha tão rapidamente quanto chegou. Hollow Bastion Em Hollow Bastion Mickey revela a verdade sobre Ansem, mas não está disposto a revelar qualquer informação sobre Riku Ele, então, ajuda o grupo a afastar os Heartless que Maleficent convocou para destruir Radiant Garden. Inicialmente, ele ordena que Sora, Donald e Pateta deixarem Hollow Bastion e deixar os Heartless para eles, mas Donald e Pateta vão contra as suas ordens quando eles percebem como Sora estava desesperado para ajudar Leon. Mais tarde, ele os confronta após derrota de Demyx aparecendo com raiva, mas logo se decide simplesmente permitir-lhes ajuda. Quando Goofy aparentemente morre depois de levar um golpe sórdido na cabeça que iam à direção do Mickey, ele jura que os Heartless pagariam e permanentemente descarta seu disfarce Organization XIII, e fica aliviado ao descobrir que Goofy estava apenas inconsciente. Quando ele e Sora enfrentam Xemnas ele salta atrás de Xemnas no corredor da escuridão antes dele fechar, evitando assim que Sora, Donald e Pateta irem atrás dele, mas desde que ele aparece mais tarde em Twilight Town, é evidente que ele não poderia seguir Xemnas o caminho todo. A ultima batalha Sora e os outros se encontram com ele em Twilight Town, onde encontram um caminho para The World That Never Was através do Twilight Town Virtual que DiZ tinha criado. Quando eles entram no mundo, Mickey vai à frente de Sora para procurar Ansem the Wise. Ele finalmente o encontra, e resgata-lo da morte. Ansem, em seguida, tenta usar sua máquina para converter Kingdom Hearts em dados, mas não foi bem sucedido e morre quando a máquina explode. Mickey então confronta Xemnas com Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald e Goofy, e assite como Xemnas abre Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas então bloqueia o rei Mickey e Kairi de participar na luta final, primeiro através do lançamento de um edifício para ele e Kairi, fechando Kingdom Hearts, e em seguida, fechar o portal escuro para as Ilhas Destiny, impedindo Mickey, Kairi, Donald e Goofy de retornarem e ajudar Sora e Riku. Paz Restaurada thumb Após Sora e Riku derrotarem a Organização, Mickey, Donald, Pateta, e Kairi aguardam em Destiny Islands para o seu regresso. Uma vez que, ele corre para Riku e felicita-os tanto para derrotar Organization XIII. Durante os créditos finais, o Rei Mickey é visto retornando com Donald, Pateta, Tio Patinhas, Huguinho, Zezinho e Luisinho, Plutão e Jiminy para Disney Castle, onde se reúne com sua esposa, a rainha Minnie. Eles se beijam cartoonish, acabando com a seqüência para Disney Castle. Após os créditos, é revelado que ele enviou para Sora, Riku e Kairi uma carta engarrafada, embora seus conteúdos são deixados um mistério para o jogador. Poderes e Habilidades King Mickey é extremamente hábil com uma Keyblade. Ele usa seu tamanho e agilidade para maximizar suas vantagens e desgastar os seus adversários, lançando ataques e fiação, e terminando-as com traços variedade de sua lâmina. É possível supor que ele ganhou suas habilidades de seu treinamento com Yen Sid. É também conhecido que Mickey tem utilizado dois Keyblades: Star Seeker Keyblade e do Realm of Darkness que é às vezes conhecido como Darkside. Devido ao seu pequeno tamanho, Mickey também mostrou ter grande agilidade, como ele é normalmente visto fazendo back flips ao usar sua Keyblade. Em termos de magia, Mickey também é muito apto. Kingdom Hearts II demonstrou capacidade de Mickey para usar "Pearl", um feitiço claramente baseado luz. Mickey é muito hábil em combate, também. Ele passou uma grande quantidade de tempo no reino das Trevas, e sua Keyblade parece ser o oposto de Sora. Como um testemunho da força do seu coração, Mickey nunca lutou uma vez com a sua escuridão interior. Ele pode viajar livremente no Corredor das Trevas e parece ser completamente inafetado pela escuridão. Com base nos relatórios de Ansem, Mickey é dito que descobriu as propriedades do material Gummi e usou-o para viajar para outros mundos. Kingdom Hearts Quando Sora e os outros tentam selar a porta para Darkness eles vêem o King Mickey destruir Darkside Heartless com facilidade. Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories e Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories O rei é um cartão amigo utilizados exclusivamente por Riku em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories e Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories. Este cartão vai chamar o Rei Mickey,o Riku cura ligeiramente, ferindo todos os inimigos e deslumbrá-los por um tempo curto, e repovoamento deck de Riku. Estocando estes cartões permitem que você use o truque que pode fazer Riku como regular, MM Miracle. Ele aumenta a quantidade que você está se curando e os danos aos inimigos. É uma das poucas maneiras Riku pode curar a si mesmo, sendo o outro o inimigo cartão Oogie Boogie. Em Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, usando o cartão do rei amigo junto com dois cartões Soul Eater enquanto Riku está em sua forma normal, irá desencadear o Santo Burst Sleight. Durante Santo Burst, o King e Riku podem se mover em torno do campo de back-to-back, atirando bolas de luz de seus Keyblades. Utilizando este cartão, juntamente com dois cartões Soul Eater enquanto Riku está em Dark Mode irá desencadear Inverse Burst Sleight. Burst Inverse é relativamente o mesmo que Santo Burst, mas o rei ainda vai atirar bolas de luz, enquanto Riku vai atirar bolas das Trevas. Curiosidades Originalmente, Mickey foi planejado para ser o personagem principal de Kingdom Hearts. Como um tributo, Sora tem de fato muitas marcas de Mickey, tais como luvas brancas, calções vermelhos redondos, grandes e sapatos amarelos. Embora em Kingdom Hearts Mickey é creditada que ele apareceu pela primeira vez no curta da Disney “Steamboat Willie", seu primeiro desempenho é realmente no "Crazy Plane", mas "Steamboat Willie" é muitas vezes considerado o seu primeiro desempenho notável, como foi caracterizado de forma muito diferente no "Crazy Plane". No primeiro jogo, Mickey foi (mal) visto em sua tradicional roupa casual, um par de shorts vermelho com dois grandes botões brancos e sapatos amarelos. (Se você olhar atentamente para ele, enquanto eles estavam fechando a porta para as trevas, porém, além de Timeless River, esta é a única vez que ele é visto com sua roupa de marca.) No entanto,nos próximos jogos, seu traje é semelhante, mais ou menos, como seu traje original, mas era mais parecido com a roupa usada por Sora no mesmo jogo. Mickey é o único personagem no jornal Kingdom Hearts que não ter uma imagem de si mesmo. Ele também é o unico personagem da Disney só que empunha uma Keyblade. Como Sora, que vestiu algumas dos padrões do Mickey em suas vestes, a aparência de Mickey em Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep tem vestindo roupas pretas e cinza similar à roupa de Sora em Kingdom Hearts II. Em algum ponto durante Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Ventus atravessa um corredor escuro, as paredes cheias de hologramas de King Mickey em ação. Não se sabe que corredor é esse. Em 18 de maio de 2009, o ator Mickey's voice, Wayne Allwine, faleceu de complicações decorrentes da diabetes. Kingdom Hearts: 358 / 2 Days tornou-se o último trabalho em que Allwine a voz do rei Mickey (e seu desempenho global final), e as versões em Inglês do jogo foram dedicadas em sua memória, o ator da nova voz oficial para ele é Bret Iwan que dará sua primeira performance completa como Mickey em Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Categoria:Keyblade Masters Categoria:Aliados